


Sucked

by sperrywink



Series: Reid Relationships [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slash, word count 5000-10000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid gets some unexpected tutoring in firearms training and blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucked

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [](http://coreopsis.livejournal.com/profile)[**coreopsis**](http://coreopsis.livejournal.com/). All remaining errors and inadequacies are mine.

Spencer sucked.

Taking off his earmuffs, he shook his head in despair as he walked away from the shooting range. He was never going to pass his marksmanship proficiency at this rate. His practice today was actually worse than last week. Hotch might have given him his personal seal of approval, but he still had to pass the test in a week and a half and it wasn't looking good.

He knew the mechanics of how firearms worked. He understood how rapidly expanding gasses propelled the bullet through the barrel and outwards. He understood how helix-shaped grooves inside the barrel put a spin on the bullet and provided greater stability for its flight, but none of it helped. He had never been faced so starkly with knowing the theory inside and out, and having it do absolutely no good in practice.

As he passed from the range through to the lobby, a tall, short-haired man lounging against the wall said, "You're not following through. Your arm is jerking too soon."

Great, now it looked like he had acquired an audience. Someone else had seen how much he sucked. Spencer pushed his hair back and said, "Excuse me?"

"You're jerking your arm before your bullet clears. It's why all your shots are pulling high and wide." The man crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

He wanted to say that he knew what the problem was, but knowing didn't stop it from happening, now did it? But it wasn't this guy's fault that Spencer sucked, so with as much composure as he could manage, he simply crossed his arms and said, "Thanks for the advice," and started walking towards the exit.

As he drew abreast of the guy, the guy leaned in confidently and said, "Come back to the range and I'll help you." He then gave Spencer a wide, winning smile, vastly different from the smug one. It was so startling, not the kind of smile that people gifted Spencer with, that he almost looked behind him for someone else.

He was wary now. Besides the smile, people didn't usually offer to help him out of the blue. He said, "You look like you're leaving," as he took another look at the guy. He was wearing dress trousers and a white button shirt, but wore shoes that he could run in. Standard fare for a probable special agent. He was built, but not overly muscular. Very confident and secure in his own skin. Definitely an athlete. He probably could show Spencer a thing or two on the firing range. His shoulder holster looked secure and comfortable, well-worn and broken in.

"I was, but my partner decided she wasn't going to be bested by me, so I'm stuck here until she beats me. It's going to take awhile." He looked confident about that. Like he knew his skills and his partner's skills inside and out. While the tone was bragging, there was a quiet confidence under it. Spencer believed him.

He said, "I'm not sure-" It still didn't explain why the guy had offered to help Spencer out of the blue.

"Come on, never let it be said that we were mean to struggling Fibbies." Now the guy brought out a small pout. Or explain why the guy was pushing so hard.

Wait a minute. "How did you know I was FBI?"

"The tie gave you away," the guy said with a grin.

Spencer looked at his tie and then back at the guy. He'd never seen anyone at the FBI with a tie like his. They tended towards black or gray or blue, not tan with olive green stripes. He raised his eyebrow in question.

The guy laughed. "All right, the tie is unique. Eddie told me."

Spencer sifted through his memory, but didn't remember any Eddies associated with the firing range. Not to say he knew everyone there. Hotch had taken him there first and shown him around, but he had mainly introduced him to a few of the other FBI agents training. "Eddie?"

"The manager." Well, that answered that question. Spencer had met the manager, but he had been introduced as Mr. Daniels and this wasn't the type of place to have nameplates by the office doors.

Now to get some more answers. If the guy wanted to appear nice to the FBI, then he wasn't in the Agency. "Who do you work for?"

Puffing out his chest in pride, the guy answered, "NCIS. Special Agent Tony DiNozzo at your service. You can call me Tony." He held out his hand and Spencer shook it. Spencer had heard of the smaller agency, but had never come across one of their agents.

"Er, Dr. Spencer Reid. FBI as you surmised."

"Doctor? Let me guess, you're a McGeek. Isn't that just my luck?" Tony said incomprehensibly before continuing with, "Well, Spence, come on back to the range and we'll work on that little problem of yours."

Spencer got a little jolt of excitement at being called Spence, just like when JJ called him that sometimes. His curiosity getting the best of him, Spencer finally said, "Well, all right." He didn't see the harm. It was a fairly public range that was mostly used by law enforcement professionals.

They walked back into the range, Spencer adjusting his earmuffs again. Tony put in both earplugs and earmuffs. A dark haired woman snarled at Tony as they passed her, but he just grinned at her and mouthed "My partner" back at Spencer.

They practiced for half an hour, Tony actually giving a lot of good advice. Oddly, he seemed to always be in Spencer's space to give it. Nudging his stance, shifting his arms, adjusting his grip. Hotch had never been so hands on when he was helping him. Spencer didn't know why it would make all the difference, but now when shooting he could feel the ghosts of those touches holding his body in the proper forms. Remarkably, Tony's style of teaching really seemed to help Spencer learn. His shooting wasn't always on target, but it had improved by more than half under Tony's tutelage.

Still, Spencer would have thought that Tony was hitting on him, as bizarre as that seemed, but Tony's touch was always casual and aboveboard. No intimate looks or untoward lingering accompanied them. He couldn't be sure, he'd never been hit on by a man before, but he figured it couldn't be all that different from being hit on by women.

Finally Spencer noticed the dark haired woman leaning against the wall behind them, watching him practice. He blushed in embarrassment, and nodded towards her to get Tony's attention.

She smiled grimly at Tony and held up a target with six tight holes in the head. Tony took it out of her hands to inspect it closely, and then leaned forward to say something to her. She snarled at him and ripped the target out of his hands, stalking away. Tony threw his head back and laughed, turning to Spencer to share the joke. Spencer smiled back, but he didn't get it.

Tony came back to him, standing so close that Spencer could practically feel his body heat, and said in his ear, "I pointed out that it took her forever." Spencer felt Tony's hand slide along his hip and he startled in surprise. That wasn't casual, professional touching. Tony just smiled calmly at him. "If you want to practice some more, give me a call. Or just give me a call." Tony smiled wider and winked at him and then sauntered after his partner.

He still thought the signals were mixed, but that was blatant enough for even Spencer to get. He took out the business card Tony had slipped into his pocket and checked the name and agency. They at least confirmed everything Tony had said. 

* * *

 

Spencer might have ignored it, even though he couldn't get it out of his mind, except that Tony really had improved his marksmanship, just not enough. He didn't think about what Tony's parting verbal shot might have meant, he just thought about his professional career going down the tubes, honestly. So, a couple of days later, he called.

"DiNozzo." The voice was sharp and coolly professional. It was almost unrecognizable as the friendly guy from the firing range.

"Um, hi? This is Dr. Spencer Reid. We met at the shooting range?" Spencer drummed his fingers on his desk and double-checked to make sure the rest of the team was still at lunch. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

In a warmer tone, Tony said, "The Fibbie! Sure I remember you! What's up?"

"I was wondering if the offer to help was still open?" Spencer looked down at his crossed fingers and hastily uncrossed them. He wasn't superstitious. He settled for biting his lip as he waited for the answer.

He sighed in relief as Tony answered, "Sure it is. We just wrapped our case, how about this evening at seven?"

"Great! Thank you!" Spencer said smiling widely, just as Morgan walked in from lunch. His smile turned into a grimace and he swiveled his chair away and leaned down. He held the phone tightly to his ear as if that would prevent Morgan from hearing anything.

Tony said, "You can thank me later. See you there." Spencer was glad he had turned away as he felt a blush spread across his face. Not wanting to look any more suspicious then he already did, Spencer straightened and hung up the phone. From just a quick glance he could see the wide smirk on Morgan's face, so he started shuffling papers desperately.

His hopes of escaping without comment were dashed as Morgan said, "Hot date?"

Spencer blushed further and said, "No." But his traitorous mouth didn't stop. "Maybe. I don't know." He never did know how to shut up around Morgan. Spencer put his face into his hands.

Morgan laughed. "Well, that's clear. What did she say?"

Spencer paused. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Morgan that it was a guy. He had no idea how Morgan would take it. Oh, he knew Morgan wasn't prejudiced, but Spencer hadn't had time to work out his feelings. It was one thing to be thought of as unique because he was the boy genius with the eidetic memory; he was used to that. It was another to be thought of as queer on top of it. He was already considered unusual, he wasn't sure he wanted to be seen as a full-blown oddity in the eyes of his coworkers.

On the other hand, Spencer was clearly out of his depth and Morgan could probably help. Spencer coughed, looked around to make sure no one else was back yet, and then leaned towards Morgan to whisper, "He. He said to call him if I wanted more help on the firing range or to just call him."

Morgan's face blanked out, Spencer couldn't read him at all. Maybe he had made a mistake confiding in him. Spencer rubbed his hands on his legs and prepared to stutter his way through taking back his words.

Morgan leaned forward just as seriously and said, "I thought Hotch was helping you?"

"He was. But then he decided I was good enough after the LDSK case. But I still have to pass my proficiency on Friday."

"You know any one of us will be glad to help. I can meet you tomorrow morning if you like." Morgan looked like he would go with Spencer to the firing range right now.

Spencer tilted his head and studied Morgan. Deciding to go for broke, Spencer said, "That would be great. Thanks. And, no, I know you guys would help me. It isn't about that. Well, it is. I do need help, and Tony, that's the guy, his help really worked. But. Well, I didn't think he was hitting on me at first, but then at the end, he did this thing and I just don't know. And now again on the phone, he implied, well, it was the same kind of thing."

"What thing?" Morgan looked fierce.

Usually Spencer hated how over-protective Morgan was, but he was okay with it now. He didn't understand well enough on his own. He needed Morgan's perspective. Spencer said, "Well, he slid his business card into my pocket. My pants pocket."

Still serious Morgan asked, "And on the phone?"

"He said I could thank him later." Spencer fidgeted. Even he could imagine how he could thank Tony later.

Morgan looked less serious and some amusement crept into his expression. He said, "Yeah, kid, he was hitting on you. Did you want him to?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" It felt weird admitting to Morgan that he might be bisexual or have feelings for another guy. Before he opened up, Spencer hadn't considered how talking about this to suave and confidant Morgan would make him feel even more immature. He should have these things figured out already.

"That's not very clear, Reid."

Might as well go for broke. "Yeah, yeah, I did."

Morgan hesitated and then said, "I didn't know you liked guys that way."

Nervously Spencer started to chatter. "Well, statistically, with a group of our size, the chances of someone being homosexual or bisexual isn't insignificant-"

Morgan interrupted him. "Reid! I don't care about statistics. I didn't know you were interested in guys."

Spencer tugged on a loose thread along his trousers seam. He glanced at Morgan and said, "I'm just figuring it out now, but, yeah, I am."

Straightening up and getting a resolved look on his face, Morgan paused for a second and said, "Then go for it."

"Really?" Spencer's voice squeaked as he looked at Morgan in surprise. He winced and coughed to cover it up.

"Just be careful. This sounds like a player. Don't expect hearts and flowers. Also, remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, no matter how much he helps you." Morgan looked serious again.

"What if I do want? What do I do?" This was the part that Spencer had been avoiding. He had no idea how to proceed if he did want Tony, or anybody, really.

Patting Spencer on the knee, Morgan said, "Don't worry about it, kid. Just follow your gut. And call me if you get into trouble. Actually, let me borrow the business card."

"Why?"

"Reid." Spencer knew enough not to argue with that tone of voice.

He handed over the business card reluctantly. Morgan disappeared off towards the computer labs. He was going to Garcia, damn him. Spencer stewed miserably. He didn't want everyone to know, but there was no way Morgan would let it go now. Plus, he couldn't fault him for having the guy checked out. Spencer should have thought of it himself.

Morgan was back in half an hour. By this time the rest of the team had filled the room and Spencer breathed a sigh of relief when Morgan didn't broadcast his news to the whole group. Instead he discreetly gave him an okay sign and slid the business card back onto Spencer's desk. Spencer couldn't resist sneaking glances at Morgan for the rest of the afternoon, though. Every time Spencer did, Morgan was deep in thought and never looked back.

 

* * *

 

Spencer arrived right on time, but Tony was already there, practicing. He was good. Tight clusters of bullet holes consistently appeared in the head and chest of his targets. He was also focused and serious, unlike how he had been with Spencer. Even when he had been teaching him, he had been happy and playful about it. It was a different side to the man and Spencer was intrigued. He had been thinking of him only in terms of a friend and had forgotten to consider his role as a senior agent like Morgan or Hotch.

He waited until Tony was changing clips and then gave a little wave to get his attention. He got another of those wide smiles for his trouble and Tony waved him over. To break the ice, Spencer said, "Nice shooting."

With mock affront, Tony said, "Nice shooting! I was aiming for the horse!" and then started chuckling.

Images flickered through Spencer's brain until finally it stopped on a tall, thin cowboy. He said, "The Magnificent Seven, 1960. James Coburn as Britt."

Tony stopped laughing and smiled even more broadly. Spencer's breath caught. Tony said, "You have hidden depths, Spence, hidden depths." Feeling a frisson of excitement, Spencer smiled back. He never would have suspected late night movie trivia could get him a smile like that.

They practiced for a long time. By the time Tony would let him leave, Spencer's arms felt limp with fatigue, but he was consistently hitting the target and he had some hope of passing his test in a couple days. He was giddy with relief and lightheaded with arousal. Tony had again guided him with touches and nudges and Spencer felt as if his skin was hypersensitive to each one this time. Having Morgan confirm that Tony was hitting on him made all the difference in his perception of events.

It was so late the firing range was deserted and their steps echoed as they walked through the lobby. Tony exchanged pleasantries with the manager and Spencer smiled at him. There were only three cars in the parking lot, all parked near the entrance. Pausing uncertainly, Spencer turned towards Tony and said, "Well-"

Tony smiled, one of his playful ones, and said, "How about a drink?"

Relieved that Tony was still taking the lead, Spencer nodded and said, "Sure."

"I know a place not far from here, or we could go back to my place, or yours." His smile broadened and became a little smug.

Spencer bit his lip. He knew Morgan would recommend a public place, but that didn't fit in with how he hoped the evening ended. Or thought he hoped the evening ended. Deciding he would feel more confident surrounded by his own things, he said, "How about my place?"

Tony winked at him and said, "Perfect. I'll follow you."

Spencer drove home and Tony followed. On the way up to his apartment, they didn't talk and Spencer was getting so nervous that the keys jangled loudly until he could put them down once they got inside. Realizing that all he had to drink was coffee, Spencer was about to offer Tony some just as he felt hands slide along his shoulders and down to lightly grasp his forearms.

Stepping closer, Tony rubbed his thumbs over the inside of Spencer's elbows. "Hey. You still interested?" He looked at Spencer with concern.

Spencer tensed. "Yeah, I'm just not-" He paused as he searched for the right phrase. He wasn't sure he wanted to admit his inexperience to Tony, but at the same time he didn't want to imply he was more experienced then he was. He didn't want Tony expecting more than he was willing to give.

Saving him from explaining, Tony said with genial humor, "used to picking up strange men on the firing range?"

Deciding a little honesty was called for, Spencer replied, "Picking up men." Spencer watched the knowledge flicker across Tony's face, before Tony smiled warmly.

He simply said, "Lucky me. So what were you interested in doing?"

"Doing?" Spencer had imagined a lot of things, but they were all nebulous and indistinct in his mind. Although he was usually an inveterate planner, this time he had hoped to follow Tony's lead and play it by ear. Follow his gut as Morgan had advised.

Tony moved one of his hands up Spencer's arm to caress his face before sliding two fingers into Spencer's mouth. Reflexively, Spencer sucked them. Tony said, "Sucking," and then Tony's other hand slid around his waist and down to his ass as he finished with, "or fucking." Tony's expression was serious as he watched his fingers slide in and out of Spencer's mouth. He pulled them out with a small kissing sound and his wet fingers were damp on Spencer's jaw. Not waiting for an answer, Tony leaned in and replaced his fingers with his mouth.

Spencer returned the kiss. It was akin to kissing a woman, not that he had tons of experience there either, but enough to catalogue the differences and similarities. Tony had slight stubble and a wider mouth with no taste of lipstick. The supple softness was the same. Tony's tongue was aggressive and agile and Spencer was soon finding it hard to keep his thoughts straight. All he could focus on was the next stroke of Tony's tongue and how best to meet it with his.

He put his arms around Tony's waist, feeling the muscles and thickness as their tongues engaged. With a final swipe of his tongue, Tony pulled back and said, "So?"

Spencer stared at him. Oh! He could feel himself blushing. "I'm probably not ready for, ah-" Thankfully Tony didn't make him actually say fucking. His voice would have definitely squeaked and he hated that.

Tony smiled and nodded and then started walking him backwards towards the couch. When Spencer's legs hit it, he kissed him again and his hands went to Spencer's zipper. He said, "Still, okay?"

Panting, Spencer said, "Yeah." Spencer watched fascinated and excited as Tony undid Spencer's trousers and tugged them down, taking his underwear with them. When they were around his knees, Tony pushed and Spencer dropped to the couch with an "Oomph." He had expected more lead in, he had always had to work up to sex with a girl, but he guessed this was what Morgan had meant about Tony being a player. And he certainly wasn't going to complain about the pace right now, even if he was surprised by it.

Tony eased to his knees and spread Spencer's thighs as far as they would go, sliding his trousers down further to help. With a kiss to one knee and a quick wink, he said, "Now pay attention. Your turn's next." Then his hands slid along Spencer's thighs to his groin, one to fondle his balls while the other gripped his cock. Tony didn't seem to mind that Spencer wasn't hard yet. He just rested his head on Spencer's thigh and watched as his cock grew excited.

When Spencer was finally hard and jutting, Tony reached into his pocket and took out a condom. Unwrapping it and rolling it down Spencer's erection, Tony leaned down and slowly sucked Spencer's cock into his mouth. Spencer's mouth fell open and he couldn't contain the loud moan that escaped him. His knees fell wider apart as he watched Tony's head bob in his lap. He was glad Tony had thought of the condom, it hadn't even crossed his mind, but he guessed it should have. It was probably one of those things he should be paying attention to, learning for next time.

After only a moment or two, Tony lifted up and said, "It's okay to touch," and reaching for Spencer's hands, placed them on his head. He then shifted back down, swallowing Spencer's cock a second time. Spencer ran his hands through Tony's hair lightly, not trying to direct him, just enjoying the feel. All he could hear was the wet sound of Tony sucking him off and his heavy breathing. He didn't know which was the most arousing, the to and fro of the movement under his hands or the sound of it.

He knew he should be paying attention to the details, noting the disparate actions and their effects, but the feelings were so overwhelming, he couldn't concentrate. He let the totality of the warm, firm suction wash over him and his thoughts splinter. All too soon his body followed and he was coming.

Pulling off and using his hand to milk the final drops, Tony again rested his head on Spencer's knee. Spencer loosened his suddenly tight grip on Tony's hair, and dropped his head on the back of the couch, waiting for his heart to stop beating double time. After a couple moments, Spencer lifted his head and smiled down at Tony. He knew his smile was goofy and large, but he figured he could be excused. Tony just chuckled and rubbed his calf.

As Spencer cleaned himself off and disposed of the condom, Tony shifted up and sat next to him on the couch. When Tony was settled, Spencer leaned in for a quick kiss and said, "Thank you."

Tony smiled and said, "You're welcome." He then brushed a hand through Spencer's hair and rubbed his thumb over Spencer's mouth. "You ready to learn how?"

Spencer just nodded and slid off the couch and onto his knees next to Tony. Out of nervousness and excitement, his heart rate picked up again. Tony took another condom out of his pocket and placed it on the couch next to him and then reached for Spencer's hands, gripping them lightly at the wrist. He lifted them to his groin and said, "It shows interest if you undo the pants." Tony was looking at him flirtatiously from half-lidded eyes and Spencer's hands trembled.

Biting his lip, Spencer carefully undid the button and lowered the zipper on Tony's trousers. Tony was gratifyingly hard beneath the fabric. Without direction he gripped the waistband and tugged as Tony lifted his hips. Like Tony had for him, he brought the trousers down past the knee so he could spread Tony's legs wide and have room between them. He knee-walked between Tony's legs once the pants were out of the way.

He stopped then to look at Tony's cock. It was larger than his, definitely so in girth, and possibly longer. Otherwise, it was like his and he felt reassured that he could do this. It wasn't that foreign. He knew how to touch his and what felt good to him. Hell, a cock was a lot less scary than a vagina. How to touch and arouse those were a complete mystery and seemed to change from woman to woman, even in his limited experience.

With a quick look at Tony he hesitantly reached out to touch, stroking a couple fingers along it lightly. It was smooth and warm, the head damp with beading moisture. Tony moaned encouragingly and was watching Spencer's hands intently every time Spencer glanced up at him. Tony said, "Good, you're doing so good," when Spencer caught his eye.

Finally, Spencer took a deep breath and reached for the condom, remembering how Tony had rolled his onto him. He repeated Tony's actions with the condom, and then finally wetting his lips, leaned down to take Tony's cock into his mouth. As he did so, Tony said, "Wrap one hand around the base, and suck on the end. You don't need to swallow the whole thing down." Spencer did as directed and concentrated.

He knew the obvious things about fellatio. Watch his teeth. Bob his head. Suck. He did all of them, starting off slowly. The taste of the latex was dry and artificial, but not off-putting. His mouth felt stretched and full with the cock in it. It took him a couple of tries to get the rhythm of alternating sucking and breathing down. He was glad he had his fist around the base, the cock felt huge as it was, just sucking on half of it.

Tony was still murmuring encouragement and his hands were a firm presence in Spencer's hair, riding the up and down motion of Spencer's head. It was remarkably arousing having them there, particularly when Tony dropped one hand to feel his cock distending Spencer's cheek. Spencer now understood why Tony had placed his hands on Tony's head. Spencer could feel his own cock stirring again. He bobbed his head faster and Tony said, "That's it, baby, that's it." Spencer added his fist in a counter-movement and Tony moaned.

Loving the sound, he closed his eyes and concentrated on just that. Provoking moan after moan from Tony, among the encouraging words. He bobbed and sucked as fast as he could and it wasn't long before Tony was coming. Spencer guessed Tony wasn't trying to prolong his orgasm, for which he was grateful. His jaw was beginning to ache. Like Tony did, he pulled off and finished with just his hand.

His eyes flickered between Tony's face and his cock. It was fascinating watching someone else orgasm. Tony had his eyes closed tight and his mouth open in a silent scream as his cock spurted inside the condom. He finally pulled Spencer's hand away, wrapping their fingers together and resting their twined hands on his thigh.

Spencer watched as Tony came back to himself. He finally squeezed Tony's hand and then gently pulled away. He stood up and went to the kitchen and got two glasses of water. He drank half of his on the way back to the living room to wash out the taste of the latex. He assumed Tony would appreciate one as well.

Tony was standing up, redoing his trousers, when Spencer returned. He held out the glass of water and Tony smiled his thanks, drinking it in two large gulps. He said, "That hits the spot," as he handed the glass back. Spencer put both glasses down on the side table and then looked to Tony for direction. Tony smiled knowingly and then leaned over and placed a closed-mouthed kiss on Spencer's mouth. He said, "That's my cue to leave. You were great, thanks."

Spencer felt like a jerk. He didn't mean to push Tony out. He just didn't know what to do. He said, "You don't have to-"

Tony shook his head and gave an understanding smile. "We're cool, Spence. It's late and we both have work in the morning, right?"

Surprised that it was this easy, this anxiety-free, Spencer said, "Ah, right." He had never realized sex could be like this. Friendly and not fraught with emotion. Previously, even his kisses had always been packed with intent. This was refreshing. Spencer didn't have deep feelings for Tony, his heart wasn't engaged, but he did like him and had enjoyed everything.

"When is your proficiency?" Tony asked, heading for the door.

Spencer trailed after him. "Friday."

"Great. I'll meet you Thursday morning, say 7:30, and we'll practice one last time, okay?"

Spencer smiled in relief. "I'd appreciate that." With all that Hotch taught him initially and both Tony and Morgan helping him now, Spencer suddenly felt good about passing.

Tony leaned back for one last kiss and said, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He then winked and slipped out the door.

Spencer grinned. He didn't need his great intellect to recognize that quote. He hoped it was true, though. He had enjoyed spending time with Tony. Novel though it was, he thought he could use some casual fun in his life.


End file.
